Necklace
by EmmelineSpark
Summary: She would never take the necklace off, for it was the proof that she loved him, proof that she would do anything to make him love her back, no matter what he said. "Love is for the weak" he says, but she doesn't believe him. But maybe she should.


A.N/ Here's one little oneshot I came up with while watching Deathly Hallows part 1, and I saw the creepy-yet-extremely-beautiful skull-like pendant Bellatrix was wearing... I hope you'll like it!

).(

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes curiously as her lord took his arms away from her and turned around, reaching for the small wooden table next to the bed. She pulled the sheets around her and sat up, her head cocking to one side, trying to figure out why he had suddenly pulled away from her like that.

"My lord?" she questioned quietly, but she didn't receive an answer.

After a few seconds, he turned around once again, holding a small box covered with black velvet in his hand. A slight smile crossed his lips as he saw Bellatrix's surprised face.

Her gaze dropped to the small box in her lord's hand, unaware of what was inside, trying to figure it out.

"My lord," she asked, "what…what is this?"

He smiled slightly again and handed the small box over to her, motioning her to open it. Slowly, carefully, she did so, and gasped when she realized that, inside the small box, was a thin chain made of silver, with a black stone sculptured like a skull with small, green diamond eyes. She carefully took the necklace out of the box, holding it between her pale fingers, her eyes glowing as she observed it.

"Is it… Is this for me, my lord?" she asked suddenly.

"Of course, my Bella," she heard him reply, and felt her heart pumping hard against her chest. "Since you're officially a Deatheater now, you deserve to get a small gift for everything you've done to achieve this honor," he added, carefully observing the look on her face.

"It's beautiful," she whispered as she ran her fingers over the black stone, already adoring the Dark Lord's gift to her and swearing that she would never take it off. She knew that no one else had received something like that for simply being accepted in the Dark Lord's ranks, and the fact that she was so special that he personally gave her a necklace made her even more excited.

Voldemort took the necklace in his own hands and slowly adjusted it around Bellatrix's neck, admiring how beautiful it looked on her.

"Thank you, my lord," she whispered, and pressed her lips lightly on his own, gradually deepening the kiss, as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She had only known him for almost two years, but she already felt that she would gratefully lay down her own life for him. Her feelings for him were so deep, and she just knew she loved him, more than anyone and anything in her life.

Her kisses wandered lower, to his neck and bare chest, as his hand stroked her silky black hair.

).(

As she kept kissing him, he looked down at her; she was truly beautiful, with her long, black curls framing her pale, pretty face, her dark, passionate eyes and ruby lips. The necklace he had just given her looked beautiful around her elegant neck.

He felt her murmur something against his skin, and he knew she was once again thanking him for his gift to her. He knew that he had surprised her by giving her the necklace, for he knew she was well aware of the fact that he didn't treat any other of his servants that way. No, Bellatrix was different…

His hand froze on her hair, as he fixed his eyes on Bellatrix, who also looked up, her eyes now confused. She had sensed that something was wrong.

As he looked deep into her eyes, he wondered. He had given her the necklace because she was special... But why? Why was she so special? She was a very talented witch, and definitely more powerful than most of his other servants, this he admitted. She was also very beautiful and she knew exactly how to please him, and that's why he had allowed her in his bed so long ago in first place. But why did she deserve to be treated specially, why did she deserve to be among everyone else, why did she deserve a gift from him, from lord Voldemort? He had never been so caring with anyone before in his whole life, and now he couldn't understand why the young woman on the bed next to him should be an exception.

Her dark brown eyes were fixed on his own, desperately trying to figure out why he had stopped stroking her hair, why he was looking at her like that. Had she done anything wrong?

"Tell me something, Bellatrix," Voldemort said suddenly, and the fact that he didn't call her by her pet name didn't go unnoticed by her. "What are you thinking of right now?"

Bellatrix was now more confused than ever. Why was he asking her such a thing? "My lord, what do you mean?" she asked, unaware of what to say exactly to answer his question.

"What are your feelings towards me, Bellatrix?" he asked coldly, changing his question.

Bellatrix realized that this probably was a trick question. Why was he asking, didn't he know how she felt about him?

"My lord, you… You're my master and I… Well, I see you as my master, for you are, of course," she stuttered, being taken completely off guard.

"And, what else, Bellatrix?" he insisted, wishing that Bellatrix would never drop so low, wishing that she would never show such weakness, wishing that his faithful servant would never be so weak. But since he had looked inside her mind, he had seen everything, he had seen that her heart, which he so admired for its independence and coldness, was now full of the stupid 'emotion' he so despised.

"Master, I…" she replied, knowing that she had to tell him. She knew that it was the biggest foolishness of her to do so, but now she couldn't hide it any longer. "I…I love you, master," she whispered, lowering her eyes to the mattress, waiting for his response to her confession.

However, he didn't say anything. As Bellatrix felt his burning eyes piercing through her, she felt like she had to say something. And she also wanted to know something else, for she hated being tricked into believing things that weren't true, she hated being hurt. "Master, I love you," she repeated, this time her voice more firm. "I love you, and I would do anything for you, master. You are my whole life now, and I want you to know that I have never felt like that for anyone in the past, and I never thought I would ever love someone so deeply. But master, I know what I feel for you, and I know that there will never be anyone else in my life, for _you_ are my life." she took a small breath, but still not daring to meet his burning gaze, despite the confidence she had felt during her confession. "My lord," she said after a few moments of silence, "do you love me?". Stupid girl. Why had she asked such thing, since she already knew the answer? Why did she want to get hurt, why had she said all these things?

"There is no such thing as love, Bellatrix," she heard him say coldly, and she looked up, suddenly scared of his tone and the anger across his face. "Love is for fools, and you _don't_ love me. You are not allowed to." He hissed, pulling away from her, leaving her completely breathless and shocked.

"But master, I know I love you, I would do anything for you!"

"You would, because you are my servant, Bellatrix! Nothing more!" he snarled, fed up with her display of weak emotions.

Bellatrix felt tears in her eyes, completely shocked by her lord's words. So, she meant absolutely nothing to him, further than being another worker for his cause? Then why did he share his bed with her, why had he allowed her to believe that there was something, why had he let her think that he cared?

"You care nothing about me?" she asked in a trembling voice, unable to hold back, tears running down her cheeks.

Voldemort looked straight into her eyes, as if thinking what to say, but then his eyes darkened again, and he simply stated "No."

He got out of the bed and with one flick of his wand he was fully dressed in his black robes, leaving Bellatrix alone in the bead, only covered with the satin sheets, tears running down her beautiful, yet hurt face.

"Then why did you give me this?" she asked desperately, pointing at the necklace around her neck.

"I should have never given it to you," he replied coldly, before turning around to leave the room.

"Why did you give it to me then? Did you just want to play with my feelings?" Bellatrix screamed, suddenly losing control and abandoning rational thought, too hurt to think of the consequences her disrespect would have.

Voldemort turned around again to face her, his eyes wide with shock, his wand pointing at her. The next thing Bellatrix knew was pain; she fell back on the mattress, screaming in pain and agony, knowing that he had hit her with a cruciatus curse, probably one of the strongest he had ever delivered to her. After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity to her, he lifted the curse, his cold eyes fixed on her fragile form, who was shaking violently on the bed, her fingers grasping desperately on the sheets.

"Don't ever speak like that to me again, or I'll kill you," he hissed, no remorse in his voice, only anger. "Love is for the weak, Bellatrix, and I hadn't imagined you would ever want to be weak when I marked you."

And with that, he simply turned around and left the room, leaving her alone, curled up in the bed, sobbing.

She didn't want to be weak; but she wanted to love him. She knew he would never love her back, but she didn't care. All that mattered to her now was her own feelings. She knew she would never stop loving him, no matter what he said, no matter what he did to her.

She ran her hand over the necklace he had given her, and she sighed, struggling to hold more tears from falling. She forced herself to sit up, trying to ignore both the pain from the curse he had thrown to her and the pain in her damaged heart. She looked around the big room, her vision blurry from the tears that still filled her eyes. So, he had trully left. He had gone, and left her alone. She only wished that that it wouldn't be forever. Because, no matter what he said, she knew that love wasn't for the weak; she loved him, and she wasn't weak. No, her love for him only made her stronger, it only made her more and more determined to prove herself and stand higher than anybody else in his eyes. Yes, her love made her stronger, and she would do anything to make him realise that. No matter what he said, Bellatrix knew that, deep down, he didn't believe that love made his Bella weak. No matter what he said, Bellatrix knew that one day, he would come to believe her and love her back. Or at least, that was what she was trying to make herself believe.


End file.
